


The more things change,

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, i mean they dont rly fuck in the shower they're p chill there, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa's first practice match on different team in different universities and the night they spend together following it.





	The more things change,

**Author's Note:**

> (the more things change, the more they stay the same)  
> hhhh i just wanted to write some heated porn but it went in a v diff direction wah. and i started thinking abt backstory shit lol but basically, i really like the idea of them living together in tokyo but going to diff unis and like, starting their own lives but still having room for each other and fitting together as well as ever?? idk.  
> i havent written in a while so im rusty and sorry if there are mistakes, its unedited ^.^

Starting university had been kind of scary at first. After all, Hajime had Tooru by his side in all volleyball related activities since he had first started it — in fact, not just in when it was volley related. They had pretty much been a package deal since they were kids, but had agreed on going to different universities when they had finished high school, unsure of whether or not the paths they wanted to follow were completely the same.

Both wanted to continue volley in university, preferably onwards too, but they had very different ideas of what they wanted academically, and Hajime’s family didn’t have the same money to throw around for tuition fees as Tooru’s family. After sitting down and having a long talk, they had agreed on one thing. They both wanted to go to Tokyo, and not studying together didn’t mean goodbye.

Half a year later, things hadn’t turned out exactly how Hajime had expected. In the midst of all their graduation stress, they had confessed to each other, and after learning of the horrors of the Tokyo housing market, they had decided to try and find a place together instead, not in the best part of the city, but close enough to both of their universities. 

Not surprisingly, Tooru mingled with his team as well as he did with any other he had tried before, but more surprisingly, Hajime somehow managed to get a position as a starter in his own university team, even though his team valued him more for his solid receives and his backline attacks than his future as the ace of Seijou. He didn’t mind it, though. He loved his new team, his new life in Tokyo, even living with Tooru, even though he was a lot less cleanly than his room at home, where his mother had watched over it like a hawk, and even though they had both started out terrible at cooking anything more complicated than rice or cup noodles, they were coming after it pretty greatly, and it became the thing they bonded over and their precious quality time together during particularly busy periods.

Their university lives didn’t really overlap at first, and none of them seemed to mind; not until a practice match was arranged between their university teams, and they realised they had to fight on opposite sides of the net for the first time in their lives.

It wasn’t a big deal per se. In fact, they both looked forward to it in a strange way, excited and a bit nervous, even though it was just a practice match that didn’t really mean anything. Tooru had started teasing Hajime about trying to get him to talk about their tactics, and Hajime had offered to join Tooru for a late night training session so he could practice receiving his serves once again. Tooru hadn’t even what Hajime was doing before halfway in, suddenly gasping mid-serve and dropping the ball on the floor, sprinting across the court and tackling Hajime right then and there. What happened after made the elbow to his stomach completely worth it.

 

The practice match is a saturday afternoon, and Oikawa’s team arrives just on time, all wearing navy blue tracksuits with the university logo embroidered on the chest and one side of their shorts. Hajime looks around to the rest of his own team, _almost_ half of them wearing the t-shirt with their university logo on the front, but most of them in their own usual training clothes, his captain already on his way to the equipment room to get matching vests for them to put on.

Hajime feels a pat on his shoulder after he pulls his vest down over his head, turning to see their setter, Daisuke, one of the friendliest people on his team, and the one who had given Hajime the warmest welcome.

“Ready for our first practice match against one of the top team?” he asks, and Hajime nods, eyeing the group of young men on the other side of the court, trying to find Tooru. It takes a few seconds, but Tooru is already looking back at him, a small smile appearing on his lips when their eyes lock.

The coaches don’t spend much time on small talk, and soon enough the players are lined up in front of each other, tension building as the practice match begins.

Tooru is amazing, as always, and part of Hajime feels weird about not being on the same side of the net as him, but watching him from the other side is a whole different experience, one that Hajime doesn’t quite mind. The fact that he knows Tooru so well is obviously a help as he manages to receive his first serve, followed by a cheer from someone from his team and an intense stare from Tooru that Hajime replies to with a smirk. The first set is close, but Tooru’s team seems to be just a point in front of them up until the end, despite how well Hajime _and_ his team are picking up their intense serves and attacks.

Second set goes in their favor, and despite being so far from each other, Hajime can feel the tension emitting from Tooru in his direction, and it only makes him more excited. He knows Tooru’s weaknesses, and Tooru obviously isn’t used to being on the receiving end of that treatment, usually the one finding out and exploiting other opponents’ weaknesses.

Hajime’s team wins the second set, but only barely, and Hajime glows under the compliments from his older teammates during the break as he gulps down his water.

“ _That’s_ the first year setter you know? You sure he’s a first year? His synergy with the team is sick,” Daisuke, the setter of Hajime’s team says as he sits down next to Hajime, and Hajime snorts, looking up in the direction of Tooru, smiling when he sees him explain something calmly to a teammate, already acting like one of the elders of the team, despite being a first year. He’s just that good, Hajime knows.

“He’s like that with everyone,” Hajime says, smiling proudly as he looks back at Daisuke.

“Man, I really dont wanna play against the both of you on one team,” Daisuke jokes, and Hajime _knows_ it’s a compliment, beaming with pride. That’s the goal, hopefully one day joining a professional team together, but for now Hajime doesn’t mind this, each of them on their own team, earning their own spot. Daisuke nudges his shoulder, patting his back again.

“Honestly, we probably couldn’t have won this set if it wasn’t for that receive, you’re doing great,” he says, and Hajime grins, thanking him. He looks up just in time to catch Tooru staring at him with a small frown, pushing his lower lip out in a pout when their eyes lock before turning around.

Pushing himself up to stand, Hajime turns to his setter again, maybe a _bit_ sad that Tooru no longer holds that title.

“Let’s go win last set as well,” he says. And the last set is just as close, but _somehow_ they manage, and Hajime is too shocked to react at first, until a teammate pulls him in for a group hug, most of them hollering so loudly it feels more like an actual match than just practice.

Tooru’s team already seemed to be discussing what to improve on before Hajime’s team were pulled apart so they could line up and thank them for the match, and a few minutes and a lot of sweaty handshakes after, the teams are huddled up for short talks with their coaches before they’re released, Hajime’s team reminded of their practice the morning after and warned about drinking _too_ much in celebration tonight. 

Hajime can feel Tooru’s eyes on him, despite the fact that every time he looks in his direction, he can _see_ Tooru’s mouth moving, probably already sharing feedback with his teammates while still keeping his eyes on Hajime. Despite the fact that the match is over, Hajime can still feel the sparks in the air between them, even while surrounded by sweaty and exhausted teammates. 

He wonders if Tooru has anything special planned for tonight, but just as his mind starts to wander, someone bumps into his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“I know you can’t drink yet, but just this once, I could order one for you if you want,” Daisuke offers, and Sato, the team captain, hanging over his shoulder with a grin and a nod at Hajime.

“Nah, no thank you, I don’t mind drinking soda,” Hajime says, not really tempted by the offer.

“Your friend is coming over,” Sato says, and Hajime looks up, just in time to see Tooru swoop in between two players, eyes fixed on Hajime and a fake smile on his lips as he slides an arm around him, pulling him away from his teammates.

“Iwa-chan!” he says lightly, grinning at him before taking a look at them. “Congratulations on the win,” he says.

“You were great,” Sato says, reaching a hand out for Tooru, and Tooru accepts it, his other arm still hanging around Hajime’s shoulder as he also shakes Daisuke’s hand.

“Iwaizumi has told us a lot about you,” Daisuke adds with a pat on Hajime’s forearm after a short exchange of names and positions, and Tooru raises an eyebrow, leaning in against Hajime.

“Really? He hasn’t mentioned you at all,” Tooru replies, standoffish, and Hajime digs his elbow into his side lightly, making Tooru chuckle.

“We’ll round up the others,” Sato says, looking between Tooru and Hajime, and Hajime nods thankfully, watching as his teammates disappear, Daisuke opening his mouth as if to say something before he’s dragged away by Sato.

“So, what was _that_ about?” Hajime asks, turning to look at Tooru.

“He’s flirting with you,” Tooru just says, squinting in the direction of the teammates that just left.

“What? No, he’s my captain—”

“I meant the setter who kept touching and smiling at you,” Tooru cuts in, resting more of his body weight against Hajime. They’ve worked out together a few times since they moved to Tokyo, but there’s still something odd and nostalgic about this, the way Tooru hangs off of him, covered in sweat and obviously a bit exhausted after the practice match.

“Are you coming, Iwaizumi?” Daisuke calls, as if he knew Tooru had just mentioned him, and Hajime looks up, just in time to see Daisuke’s wide smile falter slightly as his eyes fix on Tooru’s arms around his neck. Tooru simply tightens his grip, and Daisuke raises his eyebrows, looking up at Hajime’s face again.

“Stay with me instead,” Tooru says, leaning into Hajime’s space, smelling like a mix between that cologne he uses and sweat and just _Tooru._ Hajime swallows, eyes still on Daisuke, awaiting a reply, but then he feels a pair of lips brushing against his neck and sees the colour drain from his setter’s face.

Once again, Hajime elbows him, but this time hard enough for Tooru to grunt in pain.

“Really, in public?” Hajime asks, but Tooru grins innocently, turning to look up at Daisuke again with a wide smile.

“Sorry, I gotta—just go without me,” Hajime says when some of the other teammates look up as well, pointing to Tooru, and Sato nudges Daisuke, grinning at Hajime and nodding in understanding as the group slowly begins moving towards the exit.

Hajime grabs Tooru by his collar as he pulls him aside to find a private room so he can yell at him, but the second they’re by themselves, Tooru grabs Hajime by the shoulder, eagerly kissing him and pressing their bodies together, deepening the kiss.

Hajime’s back hits the wall and it’s cold against his t-shirt, sticky and damp with sweat. Tooru simply continues kissing him with fervor, lips traveling down from the corner of Hajime’s mouth to his jaw, then continuing down his neck until he starts nibbling at Hajime’s ear, pressing a knee between Hajime’s thighs as he grinds up against him.

“Whoa,” Hajime gasps, pressing a hand up between their chests to get some distance between them. “Let’s wait until we get home?” Tooru pulls back slightly with a grimace, pouting as he lets out a low whine.

“Iwa-chan, you won today—at least let me have this,” he says, a hand crawling up under the hem of Hajime’s shirt, playing with the string holding his shorts up. His words, the fact that Hajime _won,_ played against Tooru and did _well_ , it’s all so thrilling. Tooru has always been intense, but his glare from across the net was something else, and now, alone with him… Hajime clears his throat awkwardly, the tension almost tangible in the air, his own boxers growing tighter as well.

“Let’s just—let’s hurry home,” he says, and Tooru nods, grabbing his wrist and doing just that.

 

The second they’re inside the apartment, Tooru kicks the door shut again hard enough for Hajime to stiffen for a moment, fearing complaints from their neighbors, but Tooru is on him a second later, pulling off Hajime’s jacket as both of them try to kick off their shoes, leaning up against each other for balance as they manage to pull off their outerwear.

“Shower?” Hajime asks, feeling _very_ worked up and ready to just be with Tooru, but he’s also _very_ sweaty and kind of sore after the practice match. Tooru looks like he wants to say ‘ _fuck it’_ for a moment and just pull Hajime with him to the bedroom, but then he nods, opening the door to the bathroom.

“A quick one together?” he offers, and Hajime nods, already pulling off his t-shirt as Tooru walks in, starting the water as he pulls off his own clothes.

Their shower stall is just big enough for the two of them to stand together without bumping against the walls, and the water is a comfortable temperature, warm enough not to freeze, but cold enough to cool them down slightly. Tooru starts his hair routine first, and Hajime helps him out, soaping up his body as he takes care of his hair. As he washes out the conditioner, Tooru seems to remember something, turning to Hajime.

“You won, I should be the one helping you,” he says, and Hajime raises an eyebrow, but smiles when Tooru pours out the soap into his hand, motioning for Hajime to turn around before he starts massaging his back, slowly moving closer until he’s pressed up against Hajime’s body, fingers digging into his back muscles and teeth sliding over his neck and the shell of his ear as he whispers sweet nothings into Hajime, his hardness pressing up against Hajime’s backside as Hajime just keeps his eyes closed, hands pressed against the wall as he tries to keep calm, letting Tooru do as he pleases, his mood and his body feeling elevated.

“Since Iwa-chan won, I should be allowed to have you as I want in bed,” Tooru suddenly says, the soap long gone, both of them pretty much just standing under the running water.

“What kind of logic is that?” Hajime asks, once again reminded of the victory, smiling to himself.

“A consolation prize?” Tooru asks with a hum, and Hajime can imagine the innocent smile he’s sending him as clearly as if they were standing face to face.

“Hm,” Hajime says, biting his lip as Tooru grinds up against him, his cock pressing against the cleft of Hajime’s ass. “Okay,” he mumbles after a moment, leaning in and pressing his forehead against the cold tiles on the wall. “Just because I won,” he adds, smiling when he hears Tooru snicker in reply at that, turning off the water.

 

While he had been slow and gentle in the shower, slowly and thoroughly massaging Hajime, kissing him and taking his time, Tooru is in as much of a hurry as he had been while they were still in the gym, this time even more aggressive, nibbles turning into bites and gentle touches into slightly rougher pushes as he directs Hajime down into the position he wants him in, grabbing the lube and preparing him eagerly, body still pressed up against Hajime’s side as he begins fingering him, pressing kisses and bites up Hajime’s neck. Hajime arches his back upwards when Tooru’s fingers find _that_ spot inside him, and he can feel Tooru grin against his throat before a tongue slides up to his jaw again and he continues thrusting his fingers inside him, definitely not going gentle today as he stretches him out, obviously not taking his time but simply in preparation for his cock to take his fingers’ place.

“I’m ready,” Hajime mumbles, and Tooru nods eagerly, pulling back and preparing himself, rolling on the condom faster than Hajime has ever seen him do before, then spreading the lube over his cock and positioning himself above Hajime.

“I’m happy you went home with me,” Tooru says, leaning down and pressing his tip against Hajime’s entrance. Hajime breathes in, the same worry coming up for a moment, that Tooru is too big and that he hasn’t been stretched out enough, but then Tooru pushes in, slow and slick, and it’s _tight,_ but the uncomfortable feeling is gone as fast as it arrived, and when Tooru leans down to kiss him, Hajime exhales deeply before kissing him back, chuckling to himself. He had completely forgotten about having picked going home with Tooru in favour of celebrating with his team, but it’s not like he’s regretting it.

Tooru lets Hajime get comfortable for a moment, but then starts thrusting, and he doesn’t waste time building his speed, thrusting into Hajime roughly as his arms reach up on each side of Hajime’s face, one hand clutching onto the short hairs at the back of Hajime’s head, the other one grabbing the bedsheet. 

Hajime digs his fingers into the smooth skin of Tooru’s back, moaning out loud when Tooru finds that spot, unable to keep from making small noises whenever Tooru hits it over and over, seemingly taking pleasure in the way Hajime begins to gasp for air, pleasure overwhelming him with every thrust. 

Tooru doesn’t even seem to mind the way Hajime digs his fingers harder into his back, probably hard enough to bruise, thrusting into him until Hajime is gasping his name, until he’s pushed over the edge, spilling in the space between them and tightening up as his entire body tenses in bliss.

Tooru only lasts for a few more shaky thrusts before coming, collapsing in exhaustion on top of Hajime, both of them hot and covered in a fresh layer of sweat, and Hajime can feel Tooru’s heart pounding as he waits for both of them to regain their breath.

Tooru does so first, slowly reaching down to hold onto his condom as he pulls out before pulling it off, tying it and discarding it to the side before he joins Hajime’s side again, snuggling up to him despite how overheated they both are, and even Hajime’s need to be close far outweighs his need for cool air, so he lets him, pulling Tooru closer and burying his face in the messy hair at the top of Tooru’s head.

 

Hajime wakes up a little while after — he’s not sure if five minutes or an hour passed, and he doesn’t really care — to the sound of his phone vibrating, and he instinctively lifts it to see who messaged him, blinking when the bright screen blinds him.

‘ _You should be here so we could celebrate you!’_ the newest message reads, from Daisuke, but there’s also a few others, including one from the captain congratulating him for the results earlier today. It feels like so long ago now that Hajime is lying in his bed, his entire body aching with a different kind of exhaustion than the one that comes from doing sports, but not one that he minds, and Tooru pressed up against his side. He smiles, unlocking his phone to reply, but the second he does, Tooru reaches a hand up and presses the lock button, grabbing the phone from Hajime’s side and throwing it across the bed before he rolls in over Hajime, leaning down and pressing his lips against Hajime’s in a slow, intimate kiss. 

When he pulls back, he smiles down at Hajime, tilting his head to the side.

“You may not be on my team right now, but you’re still mine,” he says, and Hajime snorts, too tired and comfortable to argue. mm 

He hums agreeingly in reply, before adding “and you’re mine,” in reply.

Tooru pulls back slightly, looking down at Hajime, his hair falling down on each side of his face, framing his dark eyes nicely as he breaks into a small, wry smile. 

“Was there ever any doubt about that?” he simply asks, with _zero_ shame or denial, and Hajime’s mouth goes dry in reaction. 

He shakes his head, and before he can muster up any words in reply, Tooru leans down again to kiss him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this went in a completely different direction than what i hoped for :< but i hope you still enjoyed, thank you for reading!


End file.
